<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love At First Sight by wearelovingescapes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069836">Love At First Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes'>wearelovingescapes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Love, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Reader is a girl, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some headcanons about Y/N, the only girl in the Glade and her relationship with Newt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love At First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Arriving in the box Y/N was scared as hell, she didn't know where she was. </p>
<p>*Laying eyes on her Newt felt an instant connection to her.</p>
<p>*Newt took Y/N on her tour around the glade, so he could talk to her. </p>
<p>*Y/N was scared and skeptical at first. She was the only girl in a large group of boys. She did not want to get hurt. </p>
<p>*However as time passes on her first day Y/N could tell that Newt wasn't like that. </p>
<p>*Days pass by quickly and Y/N has been in the glade nearly a year. In that time Y/N and Newt become close friends. </p>
<p>*Newt realizes he's falling more for Y/N as the days pass. </p>
<p>*His eyes linger on her whenever she walks by or when she is helping him in the garden. Her laugh is a sound he loves to hear any chance he gets. And her smile makes his heart thump wildly in his chest. </p>
<p>*He gets jealous when the other gladers flirt with her. But he's too scared to do anything about it. He doesn't want to ruin the friendship they have. </p>
<p>* "If you are going to keep staring at Y/N with that love sick look, you should just ask her out," </p>
<p>"Slim it, Minho!"</p>
<p>* Instead of being honest with his feelings Newt starts to distance himself from her.</p>
<p>*Y/N notices that Newt is distancing himself from her. She's confused and hurt.</p>
<p>*Three day pass and Y/N has had enough. She decides to confront Newt after dinner. </p>
<p>*Newt let's Y/N drag him off, sensing she was angry and it was his fault.</p>
<p>*Y/N demands to know why Newt is avoiding her. Did she do something wrong? She feels like she's on the verge of crying.</p>
<p>*Newt could hear it in her voice. He never meant to hurt her.</p>
<p>* "I...love you, Y/N" Newt is blushing, embarrassed mess. But he's relieved to finally her the truth. </p>
<p>* Y/N does the first thing that comes to mind and kisses him. She had been wanting to do that for awhile. </p>
<p>* Newt can't help but smile when she pulls away. </p>
<p>* "I love you too Newt," </p>
<p>* Newt kisses her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is my first time writing for The Maze Runner, I've been wanting to write something for a while. So forgive my mistakes or the cheesiness of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>